1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward condition detection and alarm apparatus, and more particularly, toward a wireless multiple remote detector smoke detection system for monitoring smoke conditions at a plurality of locations and transmitting detected signals to a remote receiver and annunciator device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous types of smoke detecting devices have been provided, such devices typically being battery powered or wall-plug powered units designed to sound an alarm at the site of the detected smoke conditions.
In order to connect a plurality of the prior art devices together to provide a central indication of the location of the condition sensed so as to enable the provision of specific warning to all areas or to enable steps to be taken to abate the sensed condition it was necessary to physically interconnect an annunciator panel with each of the remote devices. This, of course, resulted in substantial expense and frequently, in the case of previously built structures, required the use of unsightly wiring along floors, walls or ceilings. Moreover, because each detection device typically generated sound at the detected location, the prior art devices were heavy consumers of electrical power and were often unreliable and expensive.
Such devices however provide no warning to those out of earshot of the alarm. This obviously creates a substantial hazard to those in the same building or other structure who are not informed of the dangerous condition.